


The Protector

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Musician Jared, bodyguard Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Jensen is Jared's personal bodyguard. It's a tough job mostly because Jensen has a huge crush on the musician.





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://greatwall0fsam.livejournal.com/profile)[greatwall0fsam](http://greatwall0fsam.livejournal.com/) as pinch-hit for the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange. It's a little late for Merry Christmas, so Happy New Year!

“The eagle has landed. The eagle has landed.” Jared came up to him, arms spread out wide, practically screaming the last bit in his ear. He was excited, still bouncy and high from his set. It must have been a great one. Good. Jensen was relieved.

“Hey there, G-man,” Misha greeted him, following on Jared’s heels as always and Jensen gritted his teeth. He’d long given up on correcting them. Jensen was neither wearing an ear-piece nor was he FBI.

Jared went straight to the beverages, fishing out a large water bottle and finishing it in one go, half of it sliding down his chin and getting his already clingy shirt just that extra bit more wet. Jensen watched him and swallowed hard. Damn. He knew when he accepted this job that working with someone he had a major crush on was gonna be tough, but did his self-preservation instincts kick in? Of course they didn’t.

Misha went straight for the vodka. However, he chased it down with a bottle of water Jared pressed into his hands with a look. “Thanks, baby,” Misha thanked him sarcastically, leaning in and kissing Jared’s cheeks. All the while looking at Jensen as he did it, the little fucker. He knew Jensen was jealous, and he played it up.

Jared waved him off, but he was blushing. Jensen moved closer, hovering in Jared’s space. He was here to protect him after all. He didn’t perceive any threats right now – that asshole Misha none withstanding – but whatever. It was what he was paid to do.

Jensen wasn’t a bodyguard, per se. In fact, he was nothing more than a glorified roadie if you asked his paycheck, but he was here to protect Jared none the less. Jared had gotten increasingly disturbing fan mail and after one of his groupies had gotten past security and jumped on him just as he was getting off the stage, causing him to crash and injure his right arm, well, Jensen was hired as personal security.

If he was honest, he suspected Jared’s willingness to accept him as his shadow also had to do with Jensen pulling him out of the greenroom if Jared signalled him, or keeping him from going in there at all, if Jensen deemed it ‘unsafe’. Jared loved being a musician, there was no doubt about that. He loved the adoring crowd and he loved performing. However, contrary to what Jensen had expected, he didn’t love to party.

Today, their manager wasn’t around, so that meant nobody important was in the greenroom and their attendance was not mandatory. Misha, still clutching the vodka, was the first to pop his head in and scan the crowd. He went back to their private zone and shook his head.

”Fuck it, Jared. Go home, get some rest.” Misha gave Jared a hug, one hand in his hair as he whispered something else in his ear, and Jared visibly deflated, energy drained. Their other bandmates were slowly staggering in and Jared just gave them a cursory wave.

“Sorry guys. Jensen wants me to go home and get some beauty sleep,” Jared announced and Jensen silently led him out to his car. It bugged him that he didn’t hear whatever Misha had been saying, but he could tell that Jared was calm and still happy, so it can’t have been bad. Much as Misha liked to tease, he also looked out for Jared. It was the only reason why Jensen hadn’t punched him yet. Not even that time when he told Jensen it was too bad he’d only joined them this late. A year ago he’d have been welcome to join him and Jared in one of his orgies. Now, Jensen was 80% sure that he’d been fucking with him, but those other 20% irked him to no end.

“To the hotel?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded, getting into the backseat and pulling out his headphones. Okay then. Jensen could deal with this. He drove silently and kept sneaking glances through the rear-view mirror. More often than not, he found Jared staring right back at him, unreadable expression in his slanted eyes.

Since he started this job, Jensen was always given an adjoining suite to Jared’s. It was the one perk he got the other crew didn’t, he guessed. They were usually in another hotel, even. So he hadn’t really made any deep friendships on this tour yet. But it was ok. He liked being alone, sometimes. And he had enough friends at home, most of them musicians as well. That was the other reason he’d accepted this job. So far he’d already managed to get Steve a gig opening for Jared’s band once, when their scheduled band had pulled out last minute.

They arrived at the hotel and rode up in the elevator together, Jared still wearing his headphones. He wasn’t usually that much of a douche, but if he needed his space, Jensen could respect that. They entered Jared’s suite together, Jensen doing a full sweep to make sure it was safe while Jared sat down on the bed.

When Jensen came back out from the bathroom, Jared was up and had already stripped off his shirt. Jensen’s mouth fell open and he stared at Jared’s toned chest for a moment, before he caught himself and quickly fled to his own suite through the adjoining door. The one thing that sucked in this arrangement was that Jensen couldn’t really jerk off in his bed for fear of moaning Jared’s name and Jared actually hearing him.

Jensen didn’t lock his side of the door and he didn’t hear Jared locking his either. Jared had knocked on his door late at night twice so far, claiming he’d heard something and could Jensen please check it out. Jared had been sweaty and shaking each time, white as a ghost, so Jensen went. The first time he thought Jared was just having a nightmare, but when the second time it happened, Jensen realized the minibar had been opened, small bottles lined up on top exactly like the first time, he’d suspected something else.

Of course he’d never ask Jared if he was dry, but at this point, he didn’t have to. And if Jared needed his help to stay sober, all the better. He was here to protect him from threats. If that threat was Jared himself, then he’d gladly lose some sleep. Both nights had ended up with Jared only going back to bed once Jensen had agreed to stay in his room and sleep on the floor.

The next day, Jared always felt bad about it, but Jensen had spent worse nights sleeping cramped up in his car. The floor was not too bad. Still, he accepted Jared ordering them both room service breakfast to make up for it. The more time he got to spend with his charge the better. Jensen was really quite fucked at this point.

That night, Jensen was woken up by incessant banging on his door once again. He slipped out of bed, squeezing the bridge of his nose once and taking a deep breath to clear his head. Then he grabbed his gun off the nightstand and opened the door.

Jared didn’t look as pale as he usually did. A subtle glance at the minibar revealed it still closed. Jensen frowned. “You ok, Jared?”

“No, I heard something.” Jared informed him. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have been knocking on your door, would I?”

Jensen sighed and gave a sharp nod. Alright then. He moved past Jared, his arm brushing against his naked chest, and ok. This was new as well. The other two times, he’d always been fully dressed and not just wearing… Jensen looked him up and down and regretted it instantly. Very tight boxer briefs. And Jared was visibly hard. This time, it was Jensen’s turn to be sweaty and shaking, it seemed.

Jensen swallowed hard and started moving through the room methodically. “What did you hear, exactly?”

“I dunno,” Jared shrugged, walking close behind him. “Noises.”

Jared’s heat was seeping through Jensen’s thin nightshirt and he was having trouble focusing. Now, if he’d be convinced there was an actual threat, this wouldn’t be a distraction, but Jensen couldn’t help but wonder why the fuck he was here. There was clearly nobody in the room and Jared didn’t even fake it all that well.

He opened the bathroom anyway and declared it empty. He even pulled back the shower curtain. “Alright, Jared,” Jensen turned around, startled to find Jared even closer than expected. “There’s uh, there’s nobody here. You’re safe.”

“You sure?” Jared asked, reaching out and clutching Jensen’s shirt. “You’re here.”

“Do you, ah,” Jensen faltered. “Do you not feel safe with me around?” Did he slip up? Was this Jared’s way of firing him for inappropriate thoughts?

“I do,” Jared admitted. “That’s the problem. Why are you always so safe, Jensen? So professional?” He was all up in Jensen’s space now, practically rubbing against him. “I can see you looking, you know? I know you want to push me up against that wall and fuck me.” Jared gestured behind him, his eyes glinting dangerously.

“Uhm, I…” Jensen felt trapped. He was still clutching his gun, holding it up and away from Jared. “No, I…,” he tried to defend himself but knew it was futile. He carefully pulled his finger off the safety on the gun and then laid it down on the counter, next to Jared’s hair product.

“Liar,” Jared accused him, letting go of his shirt and grabbing his pants instead. His hand cupped Jensen’s cock, fingers playing with his balls. “Come on, Ackles. Don’t make me beg.” The last three words were whispered and Jensen could detect a hint of insecurity behind them, as if Jared was beginning to doubt himself.

It was that vulnerability that made him act. Jensen shook off Jared’s hand and quickly rushed him against the wall. Jared’s breath left his lungs when he made contact with the hard tiles but Jensen didn’t give him the opportunity to catch a breath, instead delving right in for a hard kiss. He hitched up Jared’s legs and crowded him against the wall. “What if I want you to beg?” Jensen whispered.

Jared grinned, thrusting his pelvis against Jensen’s. “You’re gonna have to work a little harder than that.

Jensen took it as a challenge. 

He won.

The next morning, as they were lying in bed together, Jensen couldn’t help but ask about what it was that Misha had whispered in his ear the night before.

Jared smiled. “He told me that sex has never been a trigger for me and I should stop being stupid and denying myself.”

“Oh.” Jensen pulled Jared a little closer and kissed his temple. That had actually been kind of nice of Misha. Still. Jensen doubted that would make him like the other man any more. In fact, he was pretty sure that Misha’s flirting with Jared would enrage him even more now that Jared was _his_. It was a good thing he was being paid to stay close to Jared and protect him from all threats. Jensen would be doing an extra thorough job of this from now on.


End file.
